


Самый лучший подарок

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Стив сделал Баки очень важный подарок.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 32





	Самый лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> С Днем Рождения, Баки Барнс!  
> По мотивам заявки: После пребывания в ГИДРЕ Баки снова со Стивом и согласен заниматься сексом. Хочет заниматься сексом. Но только при том условии, что он либо жестко зафиксирован, либо у него хотя бы зафиксированы руки. Причина — в страхе случайно покалечить партнера. Со свободными руками он не может расслабиться. Стив идет ему навстречу.

Стив привычно защелкнул на запястье металлической руки тяжелый широкий браслет, прикрепленный к короткой толстой цепи. Мощное кольцо, на котором держалась средневекового вида конструкция, пришлось вмуровать в стену около изголовья кровати именно по требованию самого Баки. Прошло уже полгода с того дня, как поиски сбежавшего с берега Потомака Зимнего Солдата завершились успехом, и почти три месяца, как окончательно осознавший себя Баки снова обосновался в постели Стива.

Единственной проблемой было то, что Баки с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, требовал приковывать левую руку во время секса. Мотивировал свои требования он заботой о безопасности Стива.

— Бак, у тебя идеальный контроль над телом, ты этой рукой спокойно можешь часовой механизм перебрать, я сам видел. С чего вдруг ты считаешь, что можешь нанести мне травму?

— Потому что с тобой рядом я теряю весь контроль к херам. Ты хочешь, чтобы я получал удовольствие или только и думал о том, как лишний раз не сжать тебя слишком сильно? Я ей металл рву на части без напряга, между прочим.

Подобные разговоры возникали примерно раз в неделю, но воз, а вернее наручник, оставался и ныне там. Поэтому сегодня Стив решил попробовать убеждение не словом, а делом.

— Не возражаешь? — Стив показал Баки второй браслет.

— Ммм, ты вдруг решил разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь? Я только за, — Баки протянул правую руку, а после закрепления наручника подергал, проверяя прочность. — Отлично. Выдрать смогу только с куском стены. Еще инновации будут?

— Я бы хотел, — Стив достал из-под подушки широкую черную ленту.

— Черт, сегодня просто праздник какой-то, — улыбнулся Баки и с готовностью приподнял голову, давая завязать себе глаза.

Убедившись, что Баки комфортно, Стив встал с кровати, разделся полностью и замер, пожирая взглядом покрытую легким загаром кожу, напряженные бицепсы, розовый кончик языка, то и дело облизывающий нижнюю губу, полностью вставший член, чуть подрагивающий от возбуждения.

В собственном паху все налилось приятным теплом, а рефлекторно сжавшиеся вокруг плага в заднице мышцы вызвали невольный стон.

— Что ты там делаешь? — Баки с интересом завертел головой и даже принюхался. — Иди ко мне.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Конечно. Целиком и полностью.

— Тогда лежи и жди.

— Я еще больше завелся, — Баки шумно выдохнул, а сорвавшаяся с головки вязкая капля подтвердила его слова.

Стив начал свою игру, перемещаясь вокруг кровати и постоянно прикасаясь к Баки с разных сторон. Поцелуи сыпались на кожу хаотично: шея, бедро, сосок, колено, надплечье. Плаг в заднице слабо надавливал на простату, и сдерживаться было очень сложно, но тихо стонущий, вздрагивающий от каждого поцелуя Баки того стоил.

Особенно тщательно Стив занялся левой рукой, вылизав ее целиком. Баки шипел и тихо матерился, пытался доказывать, что толком ничего не чувствует, но все увеличивающаяся лужица предэякулята на животе говорила об обратном. В результате Баки кончил, стоило только подуть на темную, набухшую головку и сжать ее в кулаке вместе со своей. Стив облегченно выплеснулся следом.

— Чертовски понравилась твоя идея! Обязательно потом проделаю это с тобой. А теперь иди ко мне, — Баки широко развел колени, так бесстыдно предлагая себя, что Стив еле удержался от соблазна.

— Терпи, — заявил он и, обтерев себя и Баки влажным полотенцем, приступил к дальнейшему выполнению плана.

Стив целовал Баки то легко, лишь невесомо касаясь губ, то прикусывал чуть не до крови, то напористо проникал в его рот языком, жадно вылизывая небо, и упивался становящимися все громче стонами. С силой оглаживал торс, царапая ногтями кожу, от чего Баки трясло, как в лихорадке. Мягко перекатывал в пальцах соски, накрывая губами заострившиеся вершины.

Добравшись до паха, Стив провел языком широкую влажную полосу от корня члена до самой щели уретры, заставив Баки почти взвыть. Вой, правда, быстро перешел в тихое рычание, когда язык переместился на крупные, покрытые мягкими короткими волосками яйца. Стив с наслаждением посасывал их, вдыхая чистый запах разгоряченной кожи с чуть терпким оттенком мускуса.

— Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, я разломаю стену, — прохрипел Баки.

Стив мстительно подразнил языком головку и усмехнулся, услышав угрожающее позвякивание наручников. Он вытащил из задницы плаг, обильно смазал член Баки, вызвав удивленный возглас, и начал плавно насаживаться.

— Стив... Стив... люблю тебя, — шептал замерший Баки, боясь пошевелиться.

Смотря на закушенные опухшие от поцелуев губы, на стекающие в ложбинку между ключиц капли пота, на сжимающиеся в кулаки пальцы обеих рук, Стив в очередной раз поблагодарил судьбу, за то что она вернула ему человека, которого он любит настолько сильно, что невозможно описать словами.

Он начал двигаться медленно, тягуче, приподнимаясь так, что крупная головка натягивала мышцы входа, и снова опускаясь до упора. Собственный член тек не переставая, задница приятно пульсировала, от набухшей простаты по позвоночнику словно электрические разряды бежали. Убыстряя темп, Стив подводил Баки к крайней точке и замирал, слегка пережимая и оттягивая его мошонку. От желания кончить сводило мышцы, но он держался.

Когда Баки дернул наручники так, что по стене пошли тонкие трещины, Стив нажал кнопку, отпирающую замок, и через секунду оказался в жарких, крепких, но ласковых объятиях. Оставаясь в повязке, Баки покрывал хаотичными поцелуями лицо, шею, плечи и все, до чего мог дотянуться, резко подавал бедра вверх, насаживая Стива на себя как можно глубже.

Стив сам сорвал ленту и, смотря Баки прямо в глаза, положил пальцы его левой руки на свой член.

— Давай, я тебе доверяю, — выдохнул он горячечно.

Баки осторожно сомкнул ладонь вокруг ствола и легко двинул запястье вверх-вниз, потом еще раз и наконец-то расслабился. Подмяв Стива под себя, он начал вбиваться в него быстро и яростно, надрачивая ему в том же темпе.

Стив счастливо улыбнулся и полностью отпустил себя. Всего через несколько мгновений он кончил, забрызгав спермой даже собственную шею. Баки вскрикнул и тоже задрожал в оргазме...

***

Отдышавшийся и тщательно вылизанный Стив заполз на расслабленно лежащего Баки, пытаясь с удобством разместиться у него на груди, и был тут же захвачен в крепкие объятия.

Из гостиной раздался гулкий звон старинных часов, которые Баки отыскал на блошином рынке и сам отремонтировал. На двенадцатом ударе Стив с наслаждением втянул Баки в долгий, сладкий поцелуй.

— С днем рождения, Бак.

— Черт, совсем забыл!

— Не страшно, ты и до войны порой забывал. Вечно был занят мной и моими проблемами.

— Тобой и твоими проблемами, — Баки уложил Стива на постель, по очереди поцеловал оба его соска и жадно сжал грудные мышцы, — я готов заниматься до конца своих дней. А ты, похоже, только что удачно решил мою. Это был твой подарок?

— Вот еще! — возмутился Стив. — Все подарки спрятаны в гараже.

— Подарки? Их несколько?

— Ну, я немного увлекся. Столько всего понравилось, мне было сложно выбирать. Пойдем смотреть?

— Позже. Сейчас я желаю закрепить результат твоих стараний. — Баки потерся носом о нос Стива. — Спасибо. Это лучший подарок.

Стив втянул в рот пальцы металлической руки и игриво прикусил подушечки.

— Хочу их внутрь. И завяжи мне глаза

— Действительно, сегодня просто праздник какой-то, — восхищенно протянул Баки.

— Для меня — самый главный. Люблю тебя, — откликнулся Стив.

Этот день рождения обещал быть абсолютно потрясающим.


End file.
